


Two Worlds, One Conflict

by Wolfmage553



Category: Brony D&D (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regret, Spoilers for Brony D&D season 1, Spoilers for Critical Role season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: When Simula decides to resurrect the dragonborn lost in Vorugal's attack on Draconia so that she could have an army loyal to her she drags not only Tiberius Stormwind but Vox Machina into her conflict with her twin sister. Plus, Tiberius is struggling with his own emotions regarding Keyleth seemingly betraying him and a certain gnome may help him with that.
Relationships: Ivan Windstrummer & Tiberius Stormwind, Jeminya Malum & Tiberius Stormwind, Keyleth & Tiberius Stormwind, Simula Malum & Tiberius Stormwind, Tiberius Stormwind & Vox Machina





	Two Worlds, One Conflict

A burned breeze blew through the ruins of a city in Draconia as Ravenites searched for any supplies in the destroyed buildings. Suddenly a strange looking portal appeared in the ruins and a young Tiefling woman stepped out of the portal onto the ruins. The leader of the Ravenites, Tooma, stepped forward and asked "Who are you and why have you come here?"

The Tiefling woman said "I am queen Simula Of Direction on the continent of Alatastica. I seek an army and I figure this place must have great warriors."

One Ravenite said "You won't find one here. They were all destroyed by a frost dragon."

Simula said "Really? Well then, looks like I'll have to use the magic wielders I have at my beck and call to gain the army I need." With those words a bunch of magic users stepped through the portal into the ruins. The magic users began to make a giant resurrection circle around the city as Tooma looked on.

Simula turned to face Tooma and said "I suggest you move your people out of the way before the ritual begins." Tooma did as Simula requested and every Ravenite stood outside of the city as the ritual began. Magic swirled around the city as every Dragonborn who had been killed was revived one by one. The ritual seemed to take hours maybe even a day before it was complete. When it was all over the magic users involved in the ritual faded into magic dust, having used up all their magic and life-force to revive the countless Dragonborn killed. The Dragonborn looked over the city as the realization that they had been revived began to wash over them. What was once silence began to echo with cheers of joy and praise of Bahamut followed by various Dragonborn running and hugging their loved ones in celebration. 

One Dragonborn, Tiberius Stormwind, asked "How are we alive?"

Simula walked over to Tiberius and said "That would be my doing." The dragonborn gasped as they looked at Simula. 

Tiberius said "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tiberius Stormwind. As the eldest of the Stormwind children, allow me to personally thank you for saving not only myself but my family and every Draconian present."

Simula said "I did not revive you out of the kindness of my heart. I revived you because one of these survivors told me that you and your citizens were great fighters and could be a great army to help me."

Tiberius said "What sort of problem do you have?"

Simula thought about it. If she told him she deposed her twin sister, Jeminya, and took the throne he wouldn't like that and only would be going along with her because she saved him and she knew that he would instantly switch to following Jeminya if they two ever met. She decided to tell only a small fraction of the truth. Simula said "A civil war is tearing my city apart and I need help. My sister and I are twins and as a result there has been a lot of people debating over which one of us deserves the throne. I need an army to secure me and my sister's safety."

Tiberius said "That sounds important but I need to speak with my family before I go through with this. Plus, I'll need to contact Vox Machina and let them know what is going on."

Drakka said "I don't think that would be necessary."

Tiberius said "Why?" Suddenly Tiberius was pulled into a hug by Keyleth.

Tiberius returned the hug quickly and said "Thank goodness you're here. This Tiefling saved us and I figure we can help her with her problem."

Keyleth said "I'm just happy you're alive."

Simula had to hide a mischievous smirk on her face. One leader for her army would be enough, two or more and it would be a uncontrollable mess with endless arguments over tactics. She needed a way to isolate Tiberius to sway him to her side. Fortunately for her a solution would present itself thanks to a bard who didn't read the room.

Scanlan said "I don't really think less of you for dying. The Frigid Doom was a tough fight."

Tiberius said with a look of shock on his face "You knew who he was?"

Scanlan said "Well, he introduced himself before the battle so..."

Keyleth said "Scanlan, there's no point in lying. Tibsy, we knew about the Frigid Doom before Draconia's destruction."

Tiberius felt confused and asked "Did you have any plan to warn me?"

Keyleth felt regret hit her as she said "No."

Tiberius felt tears begin to form in hie eyes as he asked "Why?"

Keyleth struggled to answer that. Truth be told she never really figured out why she didn't warn Tiberius about the Frigid Doom. She had hoped to figure it out by the time she had to explain it but now she stood, looking at a hurt friend unable to explain why his city burned when it could've been saved. Keyleth finally said "I don't know, I'm sorry."

Tiberius felt the tears escape his eyes as reasons why Keyleth didn't warn him ran through his mind. He wanted to believe that foes distracted Keyleth from warning him but he didn't know for sure. He feared that her reason was because of what he had done. His family and Draconia did not deserve to suffer for his actions and both he and Keyleth knew it. Simula had to hide her smile. This was the perfect opportunity to have Tiberius follow her path. All she needed to do was fan the flame of betrayal caused by this druid's choice.

Simula said "You don't know? You don't know why you sentenced your friend, his family, and his people to die at that dragon's claws?" Dragonborn gasped in the hundreds and Tiberius' family all looked at Keyleth with concern on their faces.

Keyleth said "I really don't know. Now I wish I had warned Draconia."

Simula said "Hindsight is a really pain isn't it? What did Tiberius do to you to warrant preventing him from knowing about a threat?"

Keyleth said "Nothing."

Simula said "So, you have no answer for them."

Keyleth said "None. I wish I had."

Kruvanis said "You do realize the ramifications of such actions, don't you?"

Keyleth said "Draconia and Ashari will have a lot of work to reestablish alliances but no doubt we will be allies soon enough."

Simula said "You don't get it, do you? You sentence these people to die for no reason yet expect that they will stand by you in the end? I must say, I have never seen a more naive leader in my lifetime."

Keyleth said "I did not sentence these people to die."

Simula said "You failed to warn them about a major threat. Therefore, their blood is on your hands. What will history say about you? Is this the legacy you want to leave behind?"

Keyleth remained silent. Something about Simula's words struck a nerve in her heart. She saw her friend in a pain she knew as well. His people perished at a dragon's claws and the blow was not softened by him dying as well. The fact that he could have been warned made the pain worse. Keyleth didn't know what to say or do so she started to walk away, secretly hoping that Tiberius would run after her. The rest of Vox Machina followed Keyleth but looked at Tiberius with hope that this would not be the last time they saw each other.

Simula said "Time is of the essence Tiberius, the choice to aid me is yours alone."

Tiberius looked at Kruvanis and said "Father, will you give me permission to aid Simula in saving her kingdom from the horrors of civil war?"

Kruvanis said "Do what your heart feels needs to be done."

Tiberius looked among the crowd and said "Anyone who wishes to join me in aiding Simula, stand beside me. Anyone else shall stay beside and aid my family in rebuilding Draconia."

Tiberius then looked at Tooma and said "And pray that the mistakes of the Stormwinds who came before never happen again." Both Dragonborn and Ravenites cheered at that statement. Several Dragonborn including Tiberius' siblings stood beside Tiberius and Simula as the two entered the portal to Direction. The portal closed, leaving the remaining Dragonborn at Penelope and Kruvanis' side to begin to rebuild their city. 


End file.
